On the street
by MadameNaru
Summary: this is an GaaraNaru thingy :P  very old! yaoi!


GaaraxNaruto

Narutos POV.

yaoi

The orange kimono fell to the floor, I took the of my wig and put it on the shelf, I walked in to the bathroom and wash of the make up, I looked at myself in the mirror

I been a hooker for a wile now, I needed the money and somehow the older men liked me just for my looks, but tonight I went home earlier...

_(flashback)_

_~well hello there what can I do for you? I saw a man boy who looked like he wanted a hooker_

_-Naruto? his voice made me blush_

_~um no who's that? I'm Sekouy (my whore name) and I blushed_

_- sorry I saw wrong... there is my friend bye... he walked past me_

_(end of flashback)_

that boy were Gaara from that desert village.

I get startled from my thoughts when one hand suddenly were on my mouth and another on my waist.

_- you know, I knew you were such a whore from the start... I could tell._ the voice belong to Gaara and he were right, he could tell from the start.

_- so I'm horny and have money... _he dragged me out from the bathroom to my bed and throw me down at it.

_~b-but Gaara... _I blushed and I was nervous

_-shut it. _he smirked _(oh god his smirk were worse then Sasukes)_

he started to kiss my neck and do some marks, I couldn't hold the small moans and he just smirked at them.

He suddenly hold three finger before my mouth and I started to suck them, when I done that he pulled one in my entrance, I moaned while he were playing inside, then he pulled in the second finger and start scissoring, my moans became louder

- _oh Naruto you really are a whore_

He pressed in the third finger and pulled them in then out, in and out and my moans didn't stop.

He took my legs around his waist and I hold my hands over his neck.

- _are you ready?_ he looked deep down in my eyes

~_y-yes._ I blushed

He pressed himself in, I felt pain and pleasure at the same time.

Then he slowly started to come out slowly then fast in over and over again.

_~aah G-gaara please it hurts! _I didn't want this, not from him, sure I was a wore but I never done this with a friend

- _you haven't feel the pain just yet.. _he smirked and he hit my sweet spot and my moan became more like an scream

- _found it. _He hit the spot over and over again

_~ p-please I'm going to... _I Blushed

_- yeah me to. _he smirked

we both came at the same time. he laid next to me and played with his finger in my hair, and I fell asleep...

_{the next day}_

I woke up hearing birds sing and sun light in my face, I walked to the kitchen

_- good morning... _he sat at my table with a coffee cup, he were shirt less and I couldn't help staring at his beautiful body

_- hnn...like what you see? _he smirked, he was suddenly in front of me

_~ umm I-I-I-I. _I blush heavily, he just smirked and kiss my lips gentle

_- we are going to be in the same mission today..._ he look deeply into my eyes

_~t-that's sounds good, odd but good _

_- eat some then we're of... _he smiled at me

I ate some ramen then I went to the bedroom to look for some clothes, they were all in the laundry.

_~ oh no... _the only clothes I found were a fish-net top and a pair of my orange pants, I took them on.

_- no jacket? _he smirked and I just blushed

_- come on Naru~ give me a smile at least, I won't go from this spot until you smile... _

I smiled not because he told me too, because he were making funny faces and I have a very bad sense of humour.

When we walked he held my hand and I smiled a little.

_~ how and why were you in my house last night before me?_ I look at him.

_- I though I saw you on the street so I went to your place and it was open so I waited. _he answered

He didn't let go of my hand, not even when we got closer to the others.

_- What the f...? _Said Temari and everyone stared at us

Sakura and sasuke started to yell at me, because I were late and something about that Kakashi should be faster then me and so on, suddenly we all feel the stark chakra.

_- If you ever want to speak to Naruto again, then you do it with respect and with a lower tone...got it? _It sounded like a threat and I look up at the red haired

_~thank you._ I smiled at him and give him a small kiss on his cheek and he blushed a little.

_- oh hohoho so I see that you 2 have become reaaaaaaaly good "friends"_ It was kakashi that suddenly were there in a poof.

_~ kakashi-sensei good morning! _I said with a happy voice that Gaara didn't like and I regret that

That's all for now... :P this is an old thing I did... 2.. 3 years ago :P


End file.
